Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist
by Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy
Summary: A series of notes, journal entries and missing scenes from Rodney, corresponding with the episodes for seasons 1, 2 and later 3. Season 1 Finally Complete! Chapter 32 now up!
1. The Rising: Parts 1 & 2

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

The Rising: Parts 1 & 2

* * *

It's amazing, absolutely amazing! I mean I knew I was going to the lost city of the Ancients but this...this is way beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It was bad enough that the city was flooding, but then Major Sheppard and Company had to bring back all those Athosians. I doubt he thought about how we can help them, when we can barely help our self's. Military types, I'll never get them. Though the one called- what was her name? Tina, Tasha something with a "T". She's pretty hot. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I was saying. Now that the city's no longer in any immediate danger, The Science Team; and when I say "The Science Team" I mean me. Will be able to get a better lay out of the city. So all in all, 3 important thing happened today. 1. I could have drowned, 2. Atlantis rose from the bottom of the ocean and 3. we awoke, or actually Major Sheppard an evil, life-sucking alien race from an early hibernation. I had nothing to do with that.

-------------------------------------------------------

Welcome To The Pegasus Galaxy. This is SO not in my job description...

* * *

A/n: I hope you like the first chapter! Please R&R and tell me what ya think! 


	2. Rodney's Notes

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Hide And Seek: Rodney's notes on the energy creature

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Energy Creature- Uses electromagnetism?

Electricity can make magnetism, magnetism can make electricity.

Electricity can either attract or repel other charged objects.

Stephen Gray, a 1720's English scientist proposed that any object which touches an "electrified (charged) body will itself become electrified."

All of above would explain Lt. Ford's "shock" when he was exposed to the Creature.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may use a type of Electric Light. It might use an electric current to jump across the small gaps between particles. (It would look like mini-lighting strikes, striking any particles and /or objects that are near.)

**-Information later confirmed as I walk into the entity.-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May have natural Condensers, also called Capacitors. It is the only other electric device, other than batteries, that can store electoral energy.

Also used for separating Alternating Current (AC) and Direct Current (DC).

An illusion, caused by the steady electric output might explain the dark, shadow like image it portrays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: How is it? R&R! cuz reviews good or flames keep the chapters coming! )


	3. Hide And Seek

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Hide And Seek

-------------------------------------------------------------

You know, I was all excited about Beckett's Gene Therapy. Until I activated that Personal Shield. Until that Energy Creature was released. And let's not forget, there was me having to risk MY life to save everyone else. Not that I wanted to die. No, that action was more on self-preservation than anything else. Amazingly, that action actually risked my life in order to save it. Funny how the world works, isn't it? I like living and plan to keep doing so for a very, VERY long time.

Though Major. Sheppard will be making that task extremely difficult, as he wants me to be on his off-world team. I, of course thought it would be a bad idea, as I don't get along well with Military types. (Then again, whom do I get along with?) But after many surprisingly interesting conversations with the Major, I found myself reconsidering. As I said before, I don't get Military personal but as it may seem, both Sheppard and I have frighteningly compatible senses of humor. Which may or may not be a good thing. I have yet to figure that part out. However, our discussions are never boring. Not that I would give him the satisfaction in telling him that.

----------------------------

Apparently, now I'm going to have to start writing my living Will. Now that I'm going off-world, I'm going to have to worry about more ways, besides the Wraith, to die a painfully horrible death. I can't wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I hope I'm doing Rodney justice! I'm glad you like it Tazmy, it wouldn't be Rodney if he didn't complain. Lol. Please R&R! )


	4. Rodney's Notes: Gate Tech

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

38 minutes- Rodney's notes on Gate Tech

* * *

Stargates are large, ring-shaped devices that utilize advanced technology for nearly instantaneous personal travel across the vast distances of space. 

Stargates are marked out by nine Chevrons, spaced equally around their circumference. 39 symbols are displayed on an inner ring. The creators of the Gates are an alien race known as the Ancients, who scattered them on a variety of planets and moons, throughout the Pegasus, Milky Way and other galaxies millions of years ago. Pegasus gates are depicted with 36 symbols, but 7 symbols are still required to dial an interplanetary address — which totals 1,168,675,200 possible addresses

--------------------------------------------------

Eight-symbol addresses connect to Stargates to different galaxies. The eighth symbol acts as a type of "area code". Such connections, in comparison to seven symbol codes, requires substantially more energy to complete a functional wormhole — much more than any standard dialing method can provide. Opening an intergalactic wormhole requires large amounts of power compared to a regular wormhole. The main way to provide the needed power would be using a Zero Point Module or ZPM.

---------------------------------------------------------

Once an address is dialed, the gate creates a stable wormhole between itself and that of the dialed gate. One of the most basic rules of Wormhole Physics is that unless an extraordinary amount of energy is being generated at either end, a wormhole can only be maintained for 38 minutes at a time. However, on a few occasions, this limit has been surpassed.

The first breach of this general rule occurred to Earth's gate connected to a planet in the proximity of a black hole. (This method was also used intentionally by the Ori.) The second incident occurred when an energy-producing water, maintained the power for a gate while a Russian vehicle had its transmitter stuck. Finally, the third exception happened when Anubis used a weapon made by the Ancients (or with their technology) to slowly feed energy to the Stargate.

* * *

A/n: Yep, more of Rodney'sTechno-Babble. 


	5. ThirtyEight Minutes

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Thirty-Eight Minutes

* * *

So just as my luck would have it, the first off-world mission I go on almost ends in disaster. I do however feel terribly bad for the Major; I highly doubt having a pre-evolved Wraith bug wrapped around his neck was a cakewalk. Though it doesn't change the fact that I'm infinitely grateful it wasn't me. Lt. Ford will be fine. He will nonetheless, have to spend twenty-four hours in the infirmary for observation. Sheppard on the other hand, will remain in the infirmary for the next five days. When he will then be cleared for

Light-duty. (He'll almost certainly end up in the infirmary again for overdoing it.) It'll still be in-between five to ten days after that before Carson finally clears him for Gate travel.

-----------------------------------------

Dr. Kavanagh has been avoiding me like the plague since the whole ordeal. And rightfully so, if I may say. I can't believe the guy was more worried about his damaged ego, when Elizabeth apparently handed it to Kavanagh. (I SO wish I could have seen that!) I seriously don't know (or actually don't care) but how he ended up in Atlantis, is a mystery even to my mind.

---------------------------------

Hopefully the next mission will lack Wraith, bugs or anything else looking to make us their next meal. Hopefully...

* * *

A/n: Hope you like this so far! Please R&R )


	6. Suspicion

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Suspicion

* * *

Today is one of those days where it gives new meaning to Murphy's Law of "Anything that can go wrong will." Everything started off great….. Until we ran into the Wraith. So we ran back to the Stargate (my feet are still in pain from that) while the Wraith were shooting at us. So when we made it though the Gate back to Atlantis (sue me for relaxing a little) because that's when I got hit square in the face with a Wraith Stunner. (Thank god that's all it was or I would have been dead!) I was knocked unconscious almost instantly. Afterwards, I was paralyzed for hours and I still have pins and needles in places they have no right to be.

-----------------------------------

Now if that wasn't bad enough, the Athosians were under suspicion because we kept running into Wraith around every corner. Of course they were later cleared, but the fact the really annoys me was Sgt. Bates. He was completely out of line asking me to search Teyla's possessions.

---------------------------

Well at least we're now able to take the Jumpers out to the mainland. With the Athosians now able to grow crops, it should help with our food depletion. Though we'll still need to find some allies to trade with. All I really want is one normal day without any complications. At least, as normal as you can get when you live in another galaxy, traveling to other planets...

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. Angw I'm glad you like Rodney's scientific view. R&R and the next chapter should be up tomorrow! )


	7. Childhood’s End

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Childhood's End

* * *

Alas, the one time we actually find a working ZedPM and it's already in use. Just our luck, huh? And seriously, what are the odds that the EM field was disabling a Wraith Transmitter? How was I supposed to know that? I'm a genius notthe psychic hot-line. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There's only one thing that's even to being eaten by the Wraith and that's children. There are no actual words to describe how much I hate kids! Ok, may be there are. As in annoying, aggravating, irritating, rude, clingy (yes I know, great word choice on the last one.) and others too numerous to mention but far too important to ignore. I just don't get it. No matter what I do, they always flock to me. Why can't they go to Sheppard or Lt. Ford? Hell, I'll bet they'll have more fun with Teyla. But no, every time they all seem to progress to my location. I mean how did Cleya and Casta even know I would be in the ruins? The answer is something even I won't mind never finding out. Now if that concept worked on cute blondes...

----------------------------------------

So I guess every thing worked out. Sheppard managed to stop the ritual sacrifices, Keras survives the arrow wound, and I was able to get the EM field working to disable the Wraith probe. (Not thatI had any doubts.)All in all that ended pretty nicely, and by nicely I mean I didn't die.

Yet...

* * *

A/n: Just like I said chapter 7. The next chapter will either be on later today or tomorrow morning. R&R! Because Rodney says so. lol 


	8. Poisoning The Well

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Poisoning The Well

* * *

So far I've had to worry about the Wraith, Wraith like bugs, an energy-sucking entity, being sucked into the vacuum of space, and Wraith, Wraith and more Wraith. And to put the icing on the cake, an obsessively insane race of people that will stop at nothing to defeat the Wraith. Even if it means sacrificing half of their population to do it. I still can't believe that ninety-six percent of their people are in favor. **Ninety-six percent!** They reallydo believe their end justifies the means. 

----------------------------------------

I really hope we won't be seeing Chancellor Druhin or the Hoffans and time soon.

---------------------------

If Sheppard could compare how much I write to how much I talk, I would never hear the end of it...

* * *

A/n: Here's the next chapter. R&R! 


	9. Underground

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Underground

* * *

You know, I've learned something new today. If you find a "secret" underground bunker that you had no previous knowledge of, don't go in! In fact, run away. Far away. Put as much distance from that bunker as you can possibly get. Preferably Light-years via Stargate. Because finding anything that's secret and/or underground can NEVER be a good thing, as I so gracefully found out. And another thing, when I'm right, I'm right. I clearly recall saying to Sheppard that we should leave, (why did I go down there in the first place?) but no, he HAD to have an urge to look around! 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Of course, it was Sheppard's fault to begin with. If he knew how to read instructions, we wouldn't have gotten lost, never would have found that bunker, we, meaning I wouldn't have had to board a Wraith Hive, and we all live happily ever after. Next time I'll stay with Ford and Teyla, then the Major can find all the secret underground hide outs he wants, so long as I'm nowhere near him when he does.

* * *

A/n: Here's the next chapter hope you like! Thanx for your review AurumPhoenix! I can't wait for The Brotherhood either! R&R! 


	10. Home

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Home

* * *

I can't believe the Major, I was never going to break the DHD! "Eight hundred and four years. That's how long it will take forus to come get you by Puddle Jumper." Where his exact word. You can rest assure that it won't be me breaking my only mean of passage home. Speaking of home, to think we were this close to making contact. I would jump at a chance to go home if only I knew I could back. Less for personal reasons, as for recreational. What I wouldn't give for a Checker's or a Burger King. Hell, I'll be satisfied with a Coca-Cola or bag of M&M's.

------------------------------------------------------

After dealing with some of those alien planets and the Wraith, I sometimes miss simple. I also miss sentences that didn't start with, some of those alien planets. Who would have thought that I would travel to other planets for a living? Sure, it's dangerous but I wouldn't want any other job in the world. Figuratively speaking of course.

God, I miss my cat...

* * *

A/n: Hope you like! R&R! 


	11. The Storm & The Eye

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

The Storm/The Eye

* * *

I really wished I would never see the Genii again. If wishes where horses, right? I shouldn't have told Kolya the plan, but then a knife in your arm can be pretty convincing. I mean, I can deal with the Wraith. An alien race bent on making all of humanity their next meal is something I have no problem shooting at. But the Genii are people. Psychotic, obsessed, neurotic people, but people nonetheless. What I don't get is why were fighting each other, when the Wraith are a much bigger problem. If the Genii would've just asked nicely, I'm sure there wouldn't be much of a problem. They get C4 and the knowledge on how to get their Uranium weapons grade and we get a whole lot of food. Maybe I'm just being too optimistic, (the result of hanging around Sheppard.) but when there's a superior problem and lives at stake, there isn't any time for petty differences. (Now I sound I Elizabeth.) If they can't help them self's, how do they expect us to help them? We're barely standing on our own two feet.

---------------------

It was something though; I'd never guessed the Genii would be dumb enough to try to take over Atlantis. I wonder...even though they failed, there are an infinite number of realities our there. Everyone connected to a choice we did or didn't make. I mean everything Sheppard, Ford, Teyla, Carson and I did, ended us up here, where we are and who we are today. For example if Sheppard chose heads instead of tails, he wouldn't have been here. Because of that neither would Teyla, since it was him who rescued her and the other Athosians. Which would mean that every mission that Teyla and the Major been on would have had an extreme difference in their ending because of their absence.

---------------------------------------

The head of military would probably Sgt. Bates. The security would be a hell of a lot different. I wouldn't be on the flagship team going off-world, would have never gotten to know Ford and most likely never would've. Because of that, when Kolya came during the storm, since I never met Sheppard, got to know Ford or never seen Teyla and never will because she was most likely dead; I may not have been so eager to step in front of that gun for Elizabeth. In result, she would be dead. Carson and Ford would be God knows where because they wouldn't have needed to go to the mainland, and because Sheppard was still back on Earth blissfully naive of what's happening here, there would have been nobody to take out Kolya's goons or raise the shield and Bob's your uncle, Steve's a Wraith; the Genii take over Atlantis. (Like I said, I have to stop hanging around Sheppard so often; I'm picking up his terminology.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, we got lucky. And I'm not saying luck is bad, no I like luck. In fact the more the better. But it just makes me think about what has happened, could've happened and what will happen when we run out of rabbits to pull from our hats. But hey, I guess we'll find out when the time comes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So for the Fearsome Foursome, Captain Kirk, Xena, The Flash and Captain Untouchable, it's just another disaster averted. (This sounds like something straight from a Marvel comic book.) God I hope nobody reads this...

* * *

A/n: My longest chapter yet. Hope you like! R&R!


	12. The Defiant One

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

The Defiant One

* * *

I can't believe what Gaul did. I was clearly indecisive over what would be best, to stay with Gaul or to go help Sheppard. I guess he made that choice for me. Then what happened to Abrams. He never even had a chance. If I had just remembered that the Wraith don't show up as life signs when in hibernation. Maybe this could have been averted, but then nobody was expecting a Wraith to survive out here for almost Ten-thousand years, but it did. This was supposed to be an easy mission, but it wasn't. No one was suppose to die, but someone did. We were all supposed to come back together, but we didn't. I wasn't expecting to come home two scientists short...but I did. 

-------------------------------------------------------

I don't think Gaul's last words were meant to haunt me. Still I won't forget them. I can understand why he did it, that doesn't mean I'll be happy about it. He did it do I could help Sheppard. He knew he wasn't going to make it. So then, Gaul's last words weren't meant to haunt me, but they will. "Go. Rodney, just go. Save the day, Rodney. Save the day."

* * *

A/n: Here's the another chapter! R&R! 


	13. I Regret To Inform You

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

The Defiant One- I Regret To Inform You...

* * *

To: Family Of Dr. Brendan Gaul

From: Dr. Rodney McKay

To the family of Dr. Brendan Gaul,

I regret to inform you that Dr. Brendan Gaul was killed in the line of duty. In the past few months that we have worked together, I have leaned that Brendan was an intelligent scientist with lot of potential. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what he was doing or how he died. For that reason I thought it right that I should be the one to write this, for Brendan died a hero. If not for his sacrifice, more would have died, myself included. For reasons beyond my control, by the time you may receive this letter, months or possibly years may have passed between his death and the time of notification. I will however make sure that the second you are able to receive this letter, it will be sent. Again, I am sorry for your loss and know that he will be sorely missed and forever remembered.

-Dr. Rodney McKay

* * *

To: Family Of Dr. Abrams

From: Dr. Rodney McKay

To the family of Dr. Abrams,

I regret to inform you that Dr. Abrams was killed in the line of duty. Though I may not have known Abrams very well, he was a good member of my science team. And had a vast knowledge in his field. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what he was doing or how he died. But because he was a member of my team I thought it should be me to tell you that you should be very proud of Abrams. He was a good man and work very hard. For reasons beyond my control, by the time you may receive this letter, months or possibly years may have passed between his death and the time of notification. I will however, do whatever is necessary to make sure you receive this letter as soon as possible. I'm sorry this letter didn't bring better news, but know that Dr. Abrams made a big impact on everyone he met. He will always be missed and never forgotten.

- Dr. Rodney McKay

* * *

A/N: Hope you like! R&R!


	14. Hot Zone

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Hot Zone

* * *

See today, that's as close as I want to come to dying. I really didn't want come that close to begin with! I'll never bother Carson about that Gene Therapy again... well not as often. But there is one thing though, if were ever able to open a wormhole back to Earth I'm going to have to talk to Jeannie. I hated the way we left things last time. Even if I can't tell her what I'm doing, she should know that if something happens, I'm sorry. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Another thing, I have to remind myself to fix that EMP machine in my lab. I have no idea what Sheppard did to it, but it still won't charge. I'll have to ask him what he did to it, though I doubt he even knows something's wrong. But seriously, how can you break something by only touching two buttons? Fortunately for Sheppard, if he didn't fly and overloaded a Naqahdah generator twenty miles above the city, I'd be letting him have it right now. But I have more important things to do right now, like go to my lab and fix that EMP machine. I rather be doing that then be sitting here on my laptop at 2:05 am Atlantis time playing and wining mind you, Solitaire for the 100th time. Maybe I should stop drinking so much coffee. Ha! Yeah, right!

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you! If all goes well chapter 15 should be up later today! Unlike Rodney, I don't have anything more important to do than write this and play Solitaire at 2:05 am. lol. R&R! 


	15. Sanctuary

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Sanctuary

* * *

I knew something was wrong with Chaya! I really didn't see why it was so hard for Sheppard to believe. I know I always have bad feelings about everything, hell I think half of the population here knows it. But I know the difference between a valid feeling and paranoia. Guess I was just hoping Sheppard would too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, now I have proof undeniable that the Major really IS Kirk. If he tries to deny it, I'll just look back on this very moment. Of course that will then bring up the whole debate about me being Answer Man. As he will continue to bring up the fact of me being able to pull rabbits out of my hat at the last minute. Little does he know, that's call luck. Dumb, blind luck. (Note that if you try to get Zelenka to hack into my computer and happen to find this, I'll deny this till my dying breath and don't be surprised if you lose your hot water and have an usually cold room for a very, very, **VERY** long time.)

* * *

A/N: All went well, so like I said here's the next chapter! R&R! 


	16. Before I Sleep

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Before I Sleep

* * *

Ok, I can't begin to tell you how Freaky today was. First, we find some old lady in a stasis, who turns out to be Elizabeth's older self, from the future. Then we find out that we all died, followed by an explanation as to how and why we died. Then on to how Elizabeth's older self got into stasis. Which was after she met Janis, the Ancient who put the time machine inside of the Jumper, that Elizabeth's older self used to travel back in time to how Atlantis was ten-thousand years ago. (That's a mouth full.) You with me so far? Good, cause I'm not explaining this twice. Janis was also the same Ancient who set up the fail-safe to raise Atlantis and prepared the stasis chamber. Elizabeth got in the chamber and was awoken approximately every three point three thousand years so that she could rotate the ZPM's. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's basically it. I told you, freaky. You know, I told Sheppard, "Today was one of those 'interesting' days." He said "Define interesting." "Interesting as in interesting. Like you're walking down the street and Dr. Who comes up in the T.A.R.D.I.S and starts singing "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)". No normal person wakes up in the morning thinking that's going to happen." "You know what's scary about that?" "What?" "I actually understood your references."

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter! "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" is by Green Day.I think it kinda fits Rodney. (If you would like to hear the song, go toYoutube .com and type in Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)


	17. The Brotherhood

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

The Brotherhood

* * *

I tell you, the luck we have with ZPM's is astounding! And again with the Genii, suddenly the Pegasus Galaxy doesn't seem so big. But back to how we lost **another** ZPM. One word: The Brotherhood. Yes, I know that's two words; but when you're a genius it really doesn't matter. Don't forget about Alina, I really thought for once, thing's could be that easy. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about us just living in Atlantis... but then how was I to know that would change everything. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, we have something more to worry about. Three Wraith Hive's are on it's way to Atlantis. Nice, huh? The only good thing? We have within two weeks before they arrive. Well, that's not exactly good news, but hey as the saying goes beggars can't be chooser's. Something tells me I wouldn't be sleeping in tomorrow...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter had a bit of writer's block. "Letters From Pegasus" and "The Siege" Part 1, 2, and 3 should be longer. R&R! 


	18. Letters From Pegasus

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Letters From Pegasus

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... I guess this is it then. It's hard to accept but, we have to face the fact that we may not make it out of this alive. I'll admit, I've never was good with all this "doom and gloom", end of the world, Armageddon type of stuff. Therefore, in light of our finest hours soon to be our last, I'm sending this part of my entry along with two letters that should be sent to their respective family's. There are also a few things that need to be sent to my sister and a few members of the SGC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanie, I meant to say this in person but as I said on the video, family's important. Your important and I'm sorry if what I said made you feel any different. I'm your big brother and I should've taken better care of you. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I am or what I'm doing but, if I make it out of this I hope some day you can forgive me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1, I'm guessing you probably have NO idea as to why the great Rodney McKay decide to take time off from his extremely busy schedule to write this. I'm not going to lie, it was only recently I thought of this. I just wanted to say good luck. I know it should be the other way around, you telling us but just in case. Just in case we don't make it and the Wraith get their hand on the location of Earth. But believe me, we're going to do **everything** in our power to make sure that doesn't happen, though there are no guarantees. So, I guess even though we walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, we shall fear no evil. Or Wraith, same difference...

---------------------------------------------------

Sam, before you hit the "delete" button, I have to ask you to do me a favor. Yes, a favor. I the data burst I sent, there are two letters for the family's of Dr. Gaul and Dr. Abrams. Could you deliver them personally to their closest living relatives? I would do it my self but I'm a bit... what's the word? Pre-occupied at the moment. I also to say thanks. It's a miracle you haven't shoved a lemon down my throat yet. I know I can be... difficult to work with but you didn't let that bother you... a certain extent.

I'm quite sure you're going to black mail me with what I'm going to say next, but you're extremely smart. Brilliant even, but there's brilliant and then there's me. To give you credit, you're close. Anyways, I also wanted to say I'm sorry about the incident with Teal'c and the gate. No need to do a double take, you read that correctly and I really am sorry. I think I even know what you mean when you said 'your team becomes your family'. (Yes Sam, I do go off-world popular to contrary belief.) I mean, I went to Atlantis to make one of the biggest discoveries in history but ended up finding one of the best friends I've ever had! Not to mention met some surprisingly interesting people. I know what your thinking, "McKay, With people? Yeah right, that's categorized under 'Hell' just before 'freezes over". If you would've said that to me a couple months ago, I would've said the same thing.

You know, it's a pity that the only way for us to have a civilized conversation, it has to be written. It's not even a conversation! It's just me writing. A lot. Oh, by the way, if I don't by some reason make it out of this; can you take my cat? Yes I know, Wraith on the way and I'm thinking about my cat. But seriously, I gave her to my neighbor. She's Room 214, you know where it is. She takes good care of her, but I want her to have a more permanent home. So, I guess that's it. Good-bye.

-------------------------------

A/ N: Sorry it took so long to update! But like I said the chapter is extra long and the longest chaper now! Hope you like! R&R


	19. Behind The Scenes Act: 1

A/N: Before you say anything, I was bored and this came to me in a very Rodney like fashion of the snapping of the fingers and the "Oh this just might work" expression. Lol hope you like!

A/NN: I'm writing this as I'm writing this so the next part should be up REAL soon. Lol. Sorry I'm just writing for the sake of writing. On with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind The Scenes

Act One: Scene One

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_McKay, this is Sheppard. Come in." _

Oh, now what does he want? "This is McKay. What do you want Major? If you haven't noticed, I'm quite busy." He seemed unfazed by my comment because he continued with out missing a beat.

"_What's your location?"_

Umm ok, random. "Where do you think? I'm in my office doing massive amounts of paper work, why?"

"_Oh, because... wait, YOU have an office?"_

He sounds genuinely surprised, but it isn't enough to stop my comment. "Yes, of course I have an office, what did you think I meant when I said; I'll be in my office?"

"_I thought it was a metaphor."_

I couldn't hold back the overwhelming urge to sigh. "Sheppard, you just drop a notch in my book. That puts you at notch one. By the way, where are you?"

"_In your lab, looking for you."_

The look on my face would've been funny if I wasn't so confused. "Umm, why?"

"_Why am I in you lab or why am I looking for you?"_

"I know it's hard, but don't be an idiot. I have enough of those running around here as it is. And to answer your question, why are you looking for me?"

"_Yeah, about that. We sorta have a problem."_

Brilliant. "What kind of problem?"

"_Um..."_

"Sheppard, what kind of problem!"

"_Come down to your lab and you'll find out."_

"This better be worth my time. McKay out." As I leave my office and down to the labs, I can't help to think what in world did he do this time? Or better yet, why does it require me to be there? As I round the corner to the lab, I take a deep breath. Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tbc..._


	20. BTS Act 1: Scene 2

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind The Scenes

Act One: Scene Two

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**

"_Sheppard, what kind of problem!"_

"_Come down to your lab and you'll find out."_

"_This better be worth my time. McKay out." As I leave my office and down to the labs, I can't help to think what in world did he do this time? Or better yet, why does it require me to be there? As I round the corner to the lab, I take a deep breath. Here we go..._

**And Now, The Conclusion:**

---------------------------

"I'm here, now what's the problem?"

"Your laptop, that's the problem."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you!"

"Not that I'm not flattered or anything; but what, may I ask, were you doing with my laptop to being with?"

"I was uh... borrowing it?"

"Without permission?"

"No, it was... being used to ensure the safety of Atlantis!"

I type a few keys and the computer log comes up on the screen. I read it. "By playing Space Invaders?"

"Yes. But that still doesn't tell me what's wrong with your laptop."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It just ran out of power. If you're so sure Space Invaders will defeat the slowly arriving Wraith, then just use the computer while it's plugged in or get another one from my desk over there." I nod to my desk.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rodney?"

I give him the 'have you lost it?' look but he ignores it. "Excuse me?"

"I just took your computer without asking, ran the batteries out, and all you do is offer me another one? You feeling alright?"

I drop my head and stare at the floor for a few moments, take a deep breath, then look up again. "Do you WANT me to yell at you? Seriously, what do want me to say!"

"I don't know! Something more Rodney like! It's not natural to see you so, so, calm! Usually you're off yelling at someone or giving out orders."

I think for a minute. What he's saying does have some legitimacy. I'm back to a normal speaking voice. I know why all is right at the moment and decide to let him in on it. "Oh, I sent Kavanagh on an off-world trip at 0730 this morning. Won't be back till later this afternoon."

"Ah. That makes sense."

He looks around for a few minutes, then turns back to me.

"So, in your desk right?"

I start walking out backwards. "Bottom right."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I turn around and head back to my office, but not before I hear my name echoing down the hallway.

"RODNEY!"

I smile. I wonder if I should've told Sheppard that's the same place Grodin put his fossil bug collection? I stop for a second. I snort, yeah right. And with that I continue walking. "Life is good my friend, life-is-good."

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**End Scene**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Hope you like! R&R!


	21. The Gift

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

The Gift

* * *

Some people say you find all that 'meaning of life' stuff at forty-two. Either you know what you're doing or you spend the rest of your life tying to figure it out. You're going to think I'm crazy after I say this but, I really think I never want to. Find out, I mean. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, "What's the scientist talking about? I should be dying to find out, right"? However, after today, after finding that Wraith Lab, well... you know. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for the "In the name of science speech; but if we ever find out what exactly the Wraith we're thinking when they experimented on Teyla's people, I'm pretty sure I'll ignore the memo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember that FBI show? _The X-Files_, I think. When Fox Mulder say's "The truth is out there.", he's talking about aliens and government conspiracies. When I say "The truth Is out there", I'm talking about Atlantis, the Ancients, and the Wraith. When he say's "The truth is out here", he'll do anything, ANYTHING to find what it is. When I say "The truth is out there", I know that there are more important things, bigger problems and things more deadlier than the Wraith.

--------------------------------------

I may be a scientist, but I also know, that sometimes it's better to remain clueless. Yes, the truth is out there, but it's "Out there" for a reason.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took soooooooo long for me to update. My teacher's don't realize that Fan fiction is just as important as H.W. lol. Next chapter: "The Siege" 


	22. The Siege Parts 1, 2 & 3

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

"The Siege" 1, 2 & 3

* * *

"The Siege" Part 1

---**_Inbound Massage_**---

--_**Receiving**_--

**Date:** 16:08 March 18, 2005

**RE:** Dr. Rodney McKay PhD

**CC:** Dr. Rodney McKay PhD

**Sub:** Lollypops and Candy Canes

Is exactly how things are going right now. If you're reading this, than that means I'm too busy saving Atlantis (again) to write this on my laptop and sent it via e-mail. I tell you, as of right now starts the days that will never end, the sleep that will be lost, and the meals that will be skipped. I'll tell you how that work's out... But then again, who can sleep when the Wraith are on the way. Food, well, now that's another story...

---**Connection Terminated**---

--_**End Transmission**_--

* * *

"The Siege" Part 1/Part 2

---**Inbound Massage**_---_

--**_Receiving_**--

**Date:** 08:44 March 19, 2005

**RE:** Dr. Rodney McKay PhD

**CC:** Dr. Rodney McKay PhD

**Sub:** The Surreal Life

In war there are casualties. I know this, but it doesn't make it any easier. Peter Grodin is dead. The La Grange Point satellite exploded. The Wraith shot it. Peter was still in side... "Sorry..." he said he's sorry. For what? I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not him. What is it with people and their last words...? Peter said he was sorry, well... so am I.

I just can't believe it. I mean can't literally wrap my mind around the fact that he's really gone. That so many of the marines and scientists I've worked with over the past (Abrams, Gaul, Hays, Peterson, Dumais, Johnson, and Wagner) year are dead. That we may very well follow. I never thought the final battle for Atlantis would be so... surreal. We've ways known the Wraith would come. Rather it be sooner or later. We, there're coming, and things don't look too good...

---**Connection Terminated**---

--**_End Transmission_**--

* * *

"The Siege" Part 3

---**Inbound Massage**---

--**_Receiving_**--

**Date:** 19: 02 March 19, 2005

**RE:** Dr. Rodney McKay PhD

**CC:** Dr. Rodney McKay PhD

**Sub:** "So Long Rodney..."

What kind of good bye is that? The guy usually can't shut up, but when it comes down to sacrificing himself, he's at a loss of words? What the hell? The idiot almost killed himself! What's worse is he tried it with the bomb **I** helped make! I just don't get these military types! Why is it they always think their so expendable? I mean seriously, I'm supposed to be his friend. **BEST** friend nonetheless, I just thought I've earned more than "So long Rodney", you know?

When this is over , we're going to have a talk. A nice **LONG **talk on why it's **NOT **the best idea to use an Atomic bomb built by your **BEST** friend to kill yourself. The fallout, no pun intended, from that isn't usually good. But hey, that's just my opinion. I only have how many PhD's?

---**Connection Terminated**---

--_**End Transmission**_--

* * *

**A/N:** Just like I said, a long chapter for "The Siege". Hope you like and R&R! The next chapter? Behind The Scenes: Act: 2, Scene: 1 "Those Long Talks". Rodney and Sheppard have that LONG talk... 


	23. BTS Act:2 Scene:1

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind The Scene's

Act: 2 Scene: 1

"Those LONG Talk's"

* * *

'Once more a crisis averted.' I think as I walk though the halls. Then out of nowhere, Major Anderson, some crewmember from the _Daedalus _rushes out from around the corner and almost run's straight in to me. 'Well, almost.'

"Oh, sorry Dr. McKay! I didn't see you there!"

"Yes well, you made that painfully obvious." After a few seconds, I start again.

"Are you just going to stand there, or is there something you want to say? If so, spit it out. I'm on a tight schedule here and don't want to be bothered with lesser problems."

Which isn't a total lie. I need to find Major Shepard. He's been avoiding me ever since the siege. Therefore, I need to get to the security meeting for the new staff before it ends, as I might be able to catch him there.

"No sir, I was..."

I cut him off before he could finish. "Just leaving? Good, adios." And I start walking away. However, Anderson's use of "sir" did not go unnoticed by me. 'To easy' I think. 'Just way to easy"

I finally reach the control room and head, without stopping to the briefing room. 'Just in time.' The meeting just ended. As Sheppard steps out, I call him.

"Major."

"Rodney..."

"So, where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, around. Trying to keep the city from sinking. The usual."

"Actually, no I don't know. As for keeping the floating city afloat, that's my job."

"Can we not do this now?"

"Do what?"

"This, argue!"

"We're not arguing. Well, I'm not, but that's beside the point."

"You have a point to all this?"

I look at him for a moment. 'He's stalling..."

"Yes, yes follow me." I hear him stutter as I walk away but eventually he follows. I lead him to the chair room.

* * *

Next On Behind The Scene's Act 2, Scene 2: "Always MY Fault...":

"Do I look like an idiot? Is the word "stupid" written across my face?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I'm serious."


	24. BTS Act:2 Scene:2

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind The Scene's

Act: 2 Scene: 2

"Always My Fault"

Previously on "Those LONG Talk's":

I look at him for a moment. 'He's stalling...'

"Yes, yes follow me." I hear him stutter as I walk away but eventually he follows. I lead him to the chair room.

And now Scene 2, "Always My Fault":

* * *

"Rodney, what are we doing here?"

I don't answer. Not for a few minutes, but only because I think I'm scaring him. What surprises me is the sound of my voice. It's low, barely audible, but loud enough for Sheppard to hear. "Do I look like and idiot? Is the word 'stupid' written across" my face ?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I'm serious."

He sighs. "Yeah, I know. No, your not an idiot."

I start to pace around the room. "Slow? Mentally challenged?"

"No! Of course not! Seriously Rodney, what's going on?"

I continue as if I never heard him" I did. "And obviously you IQ is high enough to form coherent sentences, so therefore I see no excuse for the extremely poor sentence of "So long Rodney." Do you?"

"I was in a rush! Impending Wraith, trying to keep the city floating, ring anything?"

"Yes if you call trying to get your self blown up a rush. And like I said before keeping the floating city afloat is my job."

I stop pacing. Sheppard gives me a look I can't quite place...

"Your job? More like OUR job."

I start pacing again. What came next escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "It may be our job, but it'll always be MY fault!" Crap, now look what I started...

* * *

Next on Behind The Scenes, Act 2 Scene 3 "All For One":

"Never Mind." I say. Hopping he'll drop it... no such luck...

"No, Rodney. You dragged me here to start this so we're gonna finish it. What did you mean?"


	25. BTS Act:2 Scene:3

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind The Scene's

Act: 2 Scene: 3

"All For One"

Previously on "Always My Fault":

"Yes if you call trying to get your self blown up a 'rush'. And like I said before, keeping the floating city afloat is my job."

I stop pacing. Sheppard gives me a look I can't quite place...

"Your job? More like OUR job."

I start pacing again. What came next escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "It may be our job, but it'll always be MY fault!" Crap, now look what I started...

And now, the conclusion, "All For One":

* * *

"What did you mean by that?"

"Never Mind." I say. Hopping he'll drop it... no such luck...

"No, Rodney. You dragged me here to start this so we're gonna finish it. What did you mean?"

"I mean yes, while it's our job to keep the city safe, but when something goes wrong, who do you think there'll blame?"

"Kavanagh?

I stop pacing and smirk. It's a poor attempt at humor, but it's appreciated.

"Ha, I wish. No, me. One day you're going to ask me to do the impossible. The real impossible. I'll try and I may think I can do it, you may think I can do it. Hell, the whole Atlantis expedition will think I'll be able to do it. But I won't. I won't be able to. Something bad will happen and it'll be my fault..."

"Rodney that won't happen. If anything does happen it'll OUR fault."

I laugh one of those humorless laughs and say, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"I'm serious. If anything happens, no matter if it's your fault or mine, we'll share the blame."

I think for a moment. I have some doubts, but this is Sheppard we're talking about. So maybe... "All for one, huh?"

"You bet. So... we cool?

I laugh. "Your cool, I'm fine."

He smiles and drags out the 'i' sound longer than necessary. "Riiiight. So, lunch?"

My stomach grows as if to answer the question.

"Never mind. I think that answers my question. Mess hall, 30 minutes?"

"Meet you there." As I start to walk away, I yell back, "Do we have any idea were Ford went yet?"

"Nope, not yet. He could be anywhere."

"Yeah well, we'll find him sooner or later."

"I know. I rather it be soon though..."

"Yeah me too." I continue walking down the hall to the nearest transporter. "Me too."

* * *

**Act 2 Scene 3:**

**--- End ---**

* * *

**"Once More, With Feeling!"**

A note from the author, Dr. Rodney McKay

**A/N:** Having fun, huh? Yeah my life is full of excitement. I swear if I made a show out of this... but hey, that's why we're here aren't we? Anyways, Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy was a little... busy. Doing what? I have no idea. It's not my job to keep tabs on the girl. Therefore because of this... incident, I thought it necessary to tell you that I, Dr. Rodney McKay, wrote "Behind The Scene's" Act: 2 Scene: 1, "Those LONG Talks", Act: 2 Scene: 2, "Always My Fault", Act: 2 Scene: 3, "All For One" and this Author's Note "Once More, With Feeling". Though Sammy may have had the **SLIGHTEST** of input, I stress that it was me who did most of the work. Me. We got that? Good. Higher intelligence crowds are always a plus. Now, this "Behind The Scene's" also officially ends season one. That means we'll be starting season 2 for the slow ones in the back. I know for sure I will be doing "Behind The Scene's" for, but not limited to, "The Runner", "Duet", "Trinity", "The Lost Boys", "The Hive", "Grace Under Pressure", "Inferno" and "Allies". I'll add more when I know for sure... why do I feel like I'm trying to sell something? I'm out of here, so I'll see you after "The Runner". Again, for the ones in the back, that's another, more complex way of saying R&R. Which means 'Read and Review' for the 2 watt lights.


	26. The Intruder

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Intruder

* * *

You know er almost died to day? Yep. Not by life sucking wraith, mind you. Not by life sucking Wraith bug. Not even by brain exploding nanites! A virus. A freaking Wraith Virus! ( Does everything seem to revolve around the Wraith, or is that just me?) Don't get me wrong, I've always wanted to go to the Sun Shine state, but almost flying in to a sun isn't exactly what I had in mind... Which brings me to another point. I am NEVER stepping foot in or coming with in a 50 meter radius of another F-302 again! Not even the soon-to-be completed F-303's, that I helped design with the lovely Samantha Carter. I might just stay away from ANY thing that hovers more than four meters off the ground! Puddle Jumpers excluded. For the moment...

And I also found out that Sheppard really **IS** crazy! (Not that I had any doubt before but...) Who would want to fly those things for a living! Inertial Dampeners my foot...

* * *

An: Sorry, sorry, sorry for such a short chapter! But Believe me, I will SO make it up to you for "Trinity". It will be the **LONGEST** Behind The Scenes yet! Trust me, I've already written out at **LEAST** 1,000 words and there's still more on the way! Just four journal entries and one more Behind The Scenes!


	27. Runner

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Runner

* * *

Please enlighten me on how one ends up on a wild goose chase, on a planet hotter than hell, looking for someone who use to be ones friend, who now acts like a paranoid schizophrenic with absolutely **NO** problem with shooting me! I mean what the freaking hell!? He almost shot me!! I mean Ford literally pointed a gun at me and used it! I know the enzyme really screwed with hid head, I mean he attacked Carson last time he was in the infirmary, for crying out loud! But really though, how do you just get up and try to shoot someone you've known for the past year? 

----------------------------------------------------------

And of course me, being the idiot I am, thinking I could get him to head back to the Jumper even **AFTER** he started shoots bullets around me. All I managed to do was get hanged upside down from a tree, making it oh so much easier for Ford to catch me, Sheppard ran after Ford without a backward glance. So that leaves me depending on Ronon (whoa, I actually remembered his name!) to cut me down. To be fair however I did shoot him, but and I know this may sound juvenile, but remember **HE** was the one who started it…

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long to update! Life dragged me from my computer. lol! We Finally made it two Season 2! breathes sigh of relief lol. Oh, sorry about Rodney's…. "interesting" Authors note. He can be a bit… grouchy when put into any hard labor.

"Hey, I resent that!"

Yes, well you would.

"What's that supposed to mean!?!"

Never mind, besides you're not even supposed to be in this A/n, remember? You're doing the next Behind The Scenes For "Runner"."

"Yes well, you know….…."

Uh huh. Anyways thanx for reading and I will get the Behind The Scene for "Runner" up A.S.A.P.

"Me."

What?

"Me. "Rodney will get…."."

Fine, RODNEY will get the next Behind The Scene for "Runner" up A.S.A.P. Happy?

"Ecstatic."

Wonderful.


	28. BTS Act: 3 Scene: 1

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind the Scenes Act: 3 Scene: 1

"The Proverbial Light"

* * *

**Atlantis, Dining Hall 10:56**

* * *

'Mess hall then straight back to the labs. Mess hall then labs.' I think as I walk in the Dining Hall. Then I see Sheppard walk in. 'Hell, who am I kidding. I left the safety of my lab and now I'm never getting back.' I sigh inwardly 'Perhaps if I pretend I don't see him, I can take my meal to-go.'

"Hey Rodney!" he yells, picking up his pace to match mine.

'Bugger, too late.' "Yeah, hi. Sorry to be rude, well actually not so sorry, but if you haven't noticed already, I'm kinda busy." I try using work to excuse myself…. It never worked before; I really don't know why I expected it to now.

He snorts "With what? Eating? Hardly a complex action."

"Yes, Yes. Ha, ha, very funny."

"What's with the late breakfast anyways? Usually you'd be the first one in line."

I think for a moment. "Yes, well I could say the same about you."

He makes his best impression of a wounded puppy. "Touché."

Now it's my turn to snort. As I near the end of the line, I fix a cup of coffee and head for the door. Unfortunately with Sheppard not far behind.

"Hey, we're ya going?"

"Back to my lab. Why?"

"Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you busy, were you?"

I know he meant that as a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. "No, not really."

I then noticed that I was only one-fourth away from the lab and Sheppard was still following me. So I stopped, causing Sheppard to walk a good ten steps before he noticed.

"Were are you going?" I ask. The question resulted in a confused look from him.

"The lab?.."

"Whyy?" I drag the end letter.

"That's were you're headed, right?"

"Yes…" I respond, still not sure where he's going with this.

"Okay than, problem solved. Unless the scientist's finally decided they had enough of me and kicked me out." A few moments passed "They didn't, right?" He said, only half joking.

I shake my head. "No, no of course not," I pause, enjoying the look on his face after I finish my sentence. "At least not to my knowledge. I just didn't expect you to be following me."

He gives me one of his cocky looks. "There are a lot of things you don't expect, Rodney. Doesn't mean they don't happen."

I think for a few minutes. Then the implication of it dawns on me, I give him a treacherous look and I start walking to catch up with Sheppard. "Hey, what'd you mean by that?!?" I yell as he tries to beat me to the lab.

**

* * *

**

Atlantis, Rodney's Lab 13:23

* * *

"Stop it." I say for the fiftieth, as Sheppard throws another pen at me. "I said sto- you know what? Forget it." I grab what's left of my coffee and up my laptop and start to walk away.

"What??" he asks as innocently as he could.

I sigh frustratingly. "Look, usually don't mind your incisive comments and immature behavior, but I _really_ have to finish this and I can't do that with you bothering me."

"What are you doing that's so important?" he tries to take my laptop from me but I move just in time.

"If you must know, my mission report." He still looks a little confused so I elaborate "From the last mission…" And there goes the proverbial light bulb in Sheppard's head.

"Oh…"

"Yes, 'oh' is right. Now if you'll excuse me,.." and I turn to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you later…"

I mumble a "Yes, later." Before I exit my lab, but then I realize I never should've left…

* * *

**Next on Behind the Scenes:**

As I turned the corner, Shepard was still right behind me.

"You're going to have to talk about it, what happened back on that planet."

"No," I respond "no, not really."

"Look, Ford might still be out there! There still a chance..."

I turn around abruptly. "You keep telling your self that. John." He seemed a little surprised at the use of his first name, but I continue. "But we lost Ford the moment that Wraith started to feed on him!"

His expression darkened. "You don't know that!"

"And you do? You spent what? All but five minutes with him? I had the whole day! The whole freaking day with him! You don't think I tried to talk him out of it? To get him to return to the jumper? I kept trying, hell I went WITH him even AFTER he said I could leave! Even **AFTER** he tried to **SHOOT ME!**"

Sheppard's face took on an expression of shock. "He tried to what?"


	29. BTS Act: 3 Scene: 2

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind the Scenes Act: 3 Scene: 2

"Tic-Toc Boom!"

* * *

Previously on "The Preverbal Light":

"_Oh…"_

"_Yes, 'oh' is right. Now if you'll excuse me,.." and I turn to leave._

"_Yeah, I'll see you later…"_

_I mumble a "Yes, later." Before I exit my lab, but then I realize I never should've left…_

* * *

And now Act: 3 Scene: 2 "Tic-Toc Boom!"

* * *

**Atlantis Rec Room 21:45 Tues **

* * *

'I'm finally done.' I think as I pick up my things, as I had temporarily moved into one of the rarely used Rec Rooms to finish my work. 'Now all I have to do is print one copy and e-mail another to Elizabeth.' I head down the hall, to my office to complete my task. Every thing was going good… till I head the voice of, none other than Radek Zelenka calling after me. I knew I shouldn't have told where I would be…

"Rodney, you must come, there is problem in lab!"

I sigh "What kind of problem? An 'Oh god, oh god we're all going to die!!' kind of problem or 'Some idiot trying to re-write the laws of physics with a tooth pick and a hairbrush.' kind of problem?" Either he ignored my sarcasm of just didn't notice it, but what he said next had me running to the labs.

"A 'Tic-Toc Boom!' kind of problem."

* * *

**Atlantis, Labs 21:51 Tues**

* * *

As I walk in, I see Shepard, along with Teyla, Ronon and Elizabeth, are already here. I follow Zelenka to a table in the Main Lab. On it, there's a round, medium sized device, with six of its possible ten maroon lights glowing. There's one I arrive just in time to see the lights decrease to five. "I leave you alone for a few hours and this place starts going to hell in a hand basket! Alright what happened?" Zelenka quickly rushes into a detail explanation.

"Well, nothing! It was sitting here on desk, when it lit up. Started to glow, then lights appeared. It was a surprise, yes but we thought nothing of it until lights started to disappear! I tried to hail you on radio, but remembered you were in Rec Room, so I went to get you. As I left Shepard arrived, I told him to contact Elizabeth… and you know the rest."

I walk up to the device. It takes me a few minutes but I realize something. It's not of Ancient design. In fact it looks more,… "Crap!" I turn to Sheppard "Get the gate dialed the farthest uninhabited planet!" As Sheppard started to comply, Elizabeth started to speak.

"Rodney, what is it? Why do we need to dial out?"

I grab the device and start to head to the gate room. 'I'll talk on the way.' I think. "Because, this device has nothing to do with the Ancient's. This," I hold up the device "is Time Dilation machine used on Replicators. It slows down time around…" Elizabeth then cuts in.

"I know what a Time Dilation machine is, Rodney."

"Good. Then you'll understand the need to get this as far away from us as possible." As I round the corner to the Gate room, the Stargate springs into life just as the second light disappears. I quickly walk to the gate and throw it though.

"Shut it down!" I yell. And seconds later the worn hole disconnects. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. 'That was close.." I think. As I turn around, I see Sheppard looking at me from the balcony and I know he's thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Atlantis, Hallway 02:18 Weds**

* * *

It's kind of hard to get any sleep after what happened. As I wander the halls I find I'm not the only one. I see Sheppard turn the corner. He must've saw me because he started backing up to his original position.

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"No, I just enjoy walking the halls of Atlantis at two in the morning."

He laughs "Yeah well if you think you can tear yourself away from the excitement of…" he pretends to think. "whatever it is that you're doing, you wanna head to the mess? They might have pie…"

I can't believe he's trying to bribe me! I'll go. But not because of the pie… "Fine. Lead the way." His face instantly shows his patented victory smile. I roll my eyes in response.

* * *

**Atlantis, Dining Hall 02:35 Weds**

* * *

"Rodney. Yo, Atlantis to Rodney?"

"Huh?" I look up from my food.

"You spaced out again. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. fine." We both know that isn't true but he leaves it alone. For now.

"So…" he tries to start a conversation. "where do you think that Time Dilation or- something came from?"

I sigh. "Honestly? I don't know. There are various possible answers to that question. All of which would immensely change the foundation we've created about Replicators and their origins."

"Yeah, I can imagine." We start to get up to dispose of our trays. That's when Sheppard starts to talk again. "What happened back there?"

I pretend to look confused. "Back where?" unfortunately he sees right though it.

"You know what I'm talking about Rodney, don't play coy."

I don't answer him. Instead I head for the door. As I turned the corner, Shepard was still right behind me.

"You're going to have to talk about it, what happened back on that planet.

"No," I respond "no, not really."

"Look, Ford might still be out there! There still a chance..."

I turn around abruptly. "You keep telling your self that. John." He seemed a little surprised at the use of his first name, but I continue. "But we lost Ford the moment that Wraith started to feed on him!"

His expression darkened. "You don't know that!"

"And you do? You spent what? All but five minutes with him? I had the whole day! The whole freaking day with him! You don't think I tried to talk him out of it? To get him to return to the jumper? I kept trying, hell I went WITH him even AFTER he said I could leave! Even **AFTER** he tried to **SHOOT ME!**"

Sheppard's face took on an expression of shock. "He tried to what?"

"Shoot me, Colonel. He tried to shoot me. He used the P-90 he took from Maj. Loren and started shooting around me. I clearly remember saying 'Alright, you wanna shoot me, shoot me! Fine! I don't care. It'll just save me suffering one of the many horribly painful deaths I have in line from being exposed to this much radiation! And, quite frankly, it'll prove just how far gone you are! Now, I'm heading back to the Jumper and you're welcome to join me.' Of course when I said that I wasn't expecting him to actually do it but then he started shooting a hail of bullets around me. You can image my surprise. I then turned around and yelled at him. Asking him if he was crazy and how he could've killed me!" I gave a frustrated sigh, and continued walking. This time Sheppard didn't follow.

* * *

**Next on Behind the Scenes:**

"You should've said something! Told somebody!"

I gave a humorless laugh. "And would you have listened? I know you're upset about Ford. But you have to pull your head out the ground and realize you aren't the only one!"

"You think I don't know that? We all lost Ford, but…"

I cut him off. "Well you sure as hell don't act like it!"

* * *


	30. BTS Act: 3 Scene: 3

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Behind the Scenes Act: 3 Scene: 3 "Till Then"

* * *

Previously on "Tic-Toc Boom!": 

Sheppard's face took on an expression of shock. "He tried to what?"

"Shoot me, Colonel. He tried to shoot me. He used the P-90 he took from Maj. Loren and started shooting around me. I clearly remember saying 'Alright, you wanna shoot me, shoot me! Fine! I don't care. It'll just save me suffering one of the many horribly painful deaths I have in line from being exposed to this much radiation! And, quite frankly, it'll prove just how far gone you are! Now, I'm heading back to the Jumper and you're welcome to join me.' Of course when I said that I wasn't expecting him to actually do it but then he started shooting a hail of bullets around me. You can image my surprise. I then turned around and yelled at him. Asking him if he was crazy and how he could've killed me!" I gave a frustrated sigh, and continued walking. This time Sheppard didn't follow.

* * *

And now Act: 3 Scene: 3 "Till Then"

* * *

Atlantis, Rodney's Lab 10:01 Fri

* * *

"It's useless." I mumble. After sitting here for 3 hours staring at this piece of junk, it SILL won't activate. "And there's no way in hell I'm going to find Sheppard after all that work of avoiding him." I sigh, plug my ear phones in my laptop and hit play. 'If I can't do this, I might as well find something else to do.' I think, as I look around the lab for another unfinished project. The song begins to play. 

_-------------------------------------------_

_So no one told you life was going to be this way._

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA._

_--------------------------------------------_

After five minutes I give up and leave the lab. I look at my watch. 10:15. 'I wonder if they're still severing breakfast…' I think as I round the Conner. I walk in the Cafeteria and instantly spot Sheppard. Unfortunately, being me and having my luck, he also sees me. I groan, and walk back the way I came.

-----------------------------------------

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _

Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

-----------------------------------------------------

But it's too little, too late.

"Rodney, stop. I know you've been avoiding the past few days, but we need to talk."

I snort, but I stop. "Oh joy."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Do you always need to make things harder than they already are?"

"No, I'm afraid the spot of 'annoying talking donkey' has already been filled."

Sheppard gives a frustrated sigh. "Alright," he say's "let's try this again."

-------------------------------------------

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _

I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.

I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

-----------------------------------------

"Yes, because that first time went _SO_ well."

"Rodney…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say something? You should've said something! Told somebody!"

I gave a humorless laugh. Here we go… "And would you have listened? I know you're upset about Ford. But you have to pull your head out the ground and realize you aren't the only one!"

"You think I don't know that? We all lost Ford, but…"

I cut him off. "Well you sure as hell don't act like it!"

-----------------------------------------

_You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight. _

You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, _

But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees,

-------------------------------------------------------

He gives me a look shock and mild anger. "You couldn't possibly…"

I jump in, cutting him off and finishing his sentence. "What? Know that? Well here's thing. I actually kinda do.

-----------------------------------------

_That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _

_  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _

I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

-------------------------------------------------------

For a moment neither of us said any thing, so I spoke up. "Either way, I need to be going, still have some things to do before the mission tomorrow. If you still need to "talk" It'll have to till then."

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me. _

_  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. _

_  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,_

Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.

------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk away, I hear him say "Yeah, till then.". But we both know that wasn't going to happen.

-----------------------------------------

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _

Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _

I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_

* * *

_

Song: "I'll Be There for You" by The Rembrandts

* * *


	31. “Excerpts From……”

**Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist**

**"Excerpts from……"**

* * *

**Excerpts from Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay PhD mission report:**

**P3M-736**

**Status: Classified**

**Local: Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

**Excerpts from Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay PhD. Page 1, Paragraph 1:**

"…of all of your questions, my opinion still stands that this event COULD NOT have been prevented. This incident and all others that may have contributed or lead up to this event were unexpected. Lt. Aden Ford's actions were unexpected, as was his addiction to the Wraith enzyme."

* * *

**Excerpts from Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay PhD. Page 1, Paragraph, 4:**

" … and through an unusual turn of events I found my self accompanying him." "…I recall him shooting at me, but I still felt the need to follow him. He was, after all a valued member of my team for a little over a year…"

* * *

**Excerpts from Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay PhD. Page 2, Paragraph, 1:**

"During my time with Ford, I had minimal to no contact with Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, or Maj. Loren. I was therefore informed, after returning to Atlantis what had happened in my absence." "Though the purpose of this mission report is to receive a sufficient and complete analysis of the events of P3M-736, I would also like to take the time to recommend Specialist Ronon Dex, if he should accept, a place at the SGA. His knowledge and prior experience with the Wraith maybe put to practical use.

* * *


	32. Duet

Memoirs Of An Astrophysicist

Duet

* * *

I'll tell you, after the events of today I have made list of the people who I don't want to see again for a VERY long time:

Dr. Kate Heightmeyer

Lt. Laura Cadman

Wraith

Wraith Darts

While the first two are probably achievable, the latter could be considered more of a hopeful dream rather than a reality. Amazingly Radek actually came though, but of course you already know I'll deny ever saying this when, not if (because I'm not that lucky) I'm asked.

The question I should be asking is 'Why am I everyone's butt monkey?" If I recall correctly, it was Xander from _'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_ who put that so many words.

All I need is one month; **ONE** month without having anything bad happen to me. Is that too much to ask? Seriously, is it?

* * *

**A/n:** Blame this extremely long delay on Rodney.

"Hey!"

Well you're the one who's sooo insistent on taking credit on writing this. So you an take the credit on being late.

"But.. I.. It…!"

Anyways I'll try to encourage Meredith to write faster. Until then!

"Don't pay any mind to her, I write with perfectly adequate timing."

Yeah, sure…..


End file.
